A Truth Behind This Feelings
by YagamiShura
Summary: For someone like Nishikino Maki, it's hard for her to fall in love with someone. But, when a certain girl finally showing up and show her that love is not something that she should avoid, can Maki changed her heart?


**The Truth Behind This Feeling**

 **Author : YagamiShura**

 **Beta Reader : Reycchi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst.**

 **Words : 3000+**

* * *

 **Synopsis :**

 **For someone like Nishikino Maki, it's hard for her to fall in love with someone. But, when a certain girl finally showing up and show her that love is not something that she should avoid, can Maki changed her heart?**

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Well, YagamiShura is back. But, for now let's just say that I'm going to stick with a one-shot before I continue my other stories.**

 **I'm sorry for being inactive for about one year. College hit me hard, really. And I don't have enough free time either since now I'm started a new life and have to become a more responsible person.**

 **But, I don't want to quit being a writer. So, here we are. I hereby present you my new One-Shot. Yes, it's just a one-shot. But, I promise that I will started to write more from now, I hope.**

 **Like many other stories that I've been write, I'm sorry for all grammatical errors and such. Thank you very much to** _ **Reycchi**_ **for your Beta-read.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Love Live! School Idol Project. CnC are welcomed. Enjoy it guys.**

* * *

 **A Truth Behind This Feelings**

It's very odd for someone like Nishikino Maki to fall in love with someone. But a certain girl came to her life and changes her life forever. For Maki, falling in love is something that she doesn't need. But, someone as genius as her can be wrong. That year, Maki finally fall in love with someone. And today, she is going to confess her feelings to this certain girl.

This story begin when Maki first entering Otonokizaka. She was a very introvert person, never talked to other people unless it was necessary and didn't find that talking was needed because she thought that everyone besides herself was a pest. She rejected every person who wanted to know further about her. But one day, one of these people who were lucky enough successfully opened her heart.

"Hey, who are you? I rarely see someone in this music room. Did you particularly taking part as a Music Club's member?" This was the first encounter with that girl. She was very talkative, and her sudden question made the certain girl jolted by shocked.

"Is that something that you speak to the person that you first met? Oh, and who are you by the way? It is a common sense when a person that wants to know someone's better introducing her name first before asked the others. Coming to the room and asked some random question is really rude, even when you're a senior here." Maki turned her gaze to the petite rendezvous raven-haired girl with a very unpleasant feeling. She thought that she would puke any minute now.

"Ahaha, I am just some random girl who always wandering around. This room always feel comfortable for me, I like being in this room." That girl answered Maki's answer with a delicate smile.

"Well, that's odd. I don't know that someone will be attached to this room very much. Perhaps, it's not just me who were attached to this room then."

At that time, Maki felt that the girl in front of her was weird. She didn't think that someone would greet her first with a happy glance like that. She always thought that keeping her image as a jerk girl and having such a cold temper and attitude wouldn't make anybody wants greet her. But, this certain girl literally did see through that.

"Umm, I don't know if I were rude for saying this, but, are you enjoying yourself doing nothing in this room? You know, because this room is supposed to be the music room where we arrange and make a song. You know even if I do it by myself, I was making some good song here." Maki hesitantly started to talk more, trying her best not to do something rude and hurt that girl.

"You're making a song? Wow! I should have known that I greet someone as great as you. Ah, by the way, when you said that I was doing nothing here. Well, that might be true, because, you know that this room is a vacant room so nobody use it. You are the first person I see using this room in my entire school life." Without being mad or deciding to leave the redhead alone, Nico put her brightest smile and convinced the girl to teach her some music.

"I-I didn't even think that this is a vacant room when I see it. This room is neat and clean. Are you in charge of making this room always clean?" Maki asked the girl.

"You can say so. By the way, I've been looking for someone that can partner up with me and make a song together. And, maybe you were interested in joining my team? We could be a good partner, you and me. You can also teach me everything about music and making songs. Ah, how rude of me, invited you all the way without even introduces myself. My name is Yazawa Nico. You can call me Nico if you want. My friends always call me Nico." Nico put Maki's hand and embraced it, making Maki blushed once.

"M-my name is Nishikino Maki. I guess I can't help it, I will team up with you. We will make a unique song. This will be a hard time. Can you do it? If you accept it, there will be no turning back for both of us. We have to finish it until the end."

"You can count on me. We're going to make a very special song, you and me. We're going to be fine. Once again, it's nice to know you, Maki-chan. I hope we're getting along better together." Nico embraced Maki's hand once more before leaving the later girl. Maki could feel that her face blushed.

"T-t-t-this is embarrassing." Maki sighed.

"So, I'm going to asked you once again, why did you put this note when you can make it like this?" Maki slammed the music notes to Nico with anger on her face. She asked Nico to fix it.

"I think it will be cute when you put that note, instead of some gloomy notes that you put. It will make the song unbalance. We're trying to make a happy song. Not some selfishly and gloomy song that you always delivered." Nico was trying to make an example to convince Maki to put her note line instead of her.

"But, I feel that it will be better with the lyric like this. If we want to make a song like a lyric that you made, then we have to do it like that. Why you always have your opinion and forbid yourself to listening my advise, Nico-chan?"

"T-that's because I feel it will be better this way. Aahhh, I don't want to listen it anymore, Maki-chan, you idiot." With that conclusion, Nico pushed the redhead and slammed the door, leave the music room. This moment was becoming more often, and their argument was not something new again. At first, they had a very good practice session. Nico put her best to learn everything from Maki. But, within the time they learnt to know each other, the arguments between these two became more often. Their opinions about making music was become more vivid, music was something that was made to make people happy, not only for their own good. That was how at this time of the day, both of them always argued over something pretty simple, 'cause they wanted to make something that made people smile.

"Haaahh, always saying such a selfish words like that. We've decided to make something for this upcoming festival, but why this always goes like this?" Maki put her hand on her face, sighed.

She glanced her eyes at her finger, trying to think about something new for their songs. Her mind was swaying around, thinking about what the meaning behind Nico's word to her. After thinking for hours, Maki finally gave up. She couldn't bring anything to her mind, so she decided to find Nico and asked her. Maki searched every room she could think, only to see nothing but emptiness. Nico was nowhere to be found.

"What is wrong with her, always making such a selfish things and now when I need her most, she's gone like nothing happened." Maki couldn't contain her outburst anymore and practically mad at herself, at Nico, at everyone. After she let her rage out, Maki sighed. She rubbed her red hair and returned to the music room, only to see that the petite raven-haired girl was currently sitting and waiting for her return with an unsatisfied look on her gaze.

"Looking for some fresh air, I think." Nico asked the red hair, cold.

Maki could feel that the situation between them was awkward. After that sudden burst, maybe they were not going to be the same again. But she swayed her negative thought and greet the later girl.

"Clearly, why would you come back after you mad at me? And here I thought that you would run away, feels unsatisfied, and leave me behind with all these mess. Well, I should have known if you didn't want to make that sound at the first place. I can always make it all alone." Maki was twirling her red hair.

Nico puffed her cheeks. "I'm not some kind of jerk that would leave her work undone and vanished, you know. I have some responsibility as your upperclassmen. Now, where were we? I have some great idea for our song."

Maki handed over the music sheet to Nico. She took the paper and started to scribe something on it. Maki waited hesitantly as she swayed her gaze to the later girl. Maki always liked it when Nico was being serious like this. Nico handed it over to Maki and waited for her opinion.

"I think this is fine. But why you end it like this? It's not very like you." Maki twisted her eyebrow.

Nico sighed before putting a gentle smile. "Because I know that you were right about this song. I always wanted to make a song that will make people happy. I'm not capable of making a sad song, so I ran away from the reality and make every song I can think into a happy one. Now, when I read the script once more, I think that you're right. Let's make a sad song, Maki. I will support you as hard as I can."

Maki smiled at the later girl. She rummaged her pocket and took a piece of paper to Nico. "And here I thought that we can make a happy song if we change the lyric here."

Nico laughed. "So, even when we were arguing like that. We still come as one and think about exactly the same thing. I'm glad I know you, Maki-chan." Nico hugged the redhead girl. Maki embraced her. Perhaps this was some kind of pleasant feeling you get when you had a friend.

This was the second week of their work as a team. The first week literally was hell. Their bond was formed because they only had exactly some common hobby, as someone that liked making music. But as they overcame their problems, Maki and Nico started to know each other better. Maki knew that Nico will puffed her cheeks when she felt unsatisfied, and Nico knew that Maki was having trouble when she started to talk at a very sarcastic tone. They were currently making song for the upcoming festival, and they decided to combine the idea of making a sad song with a happy song, something that never had been done before.

"Hey Maki, you have to listen to the rhythm once more. I think that we started to lose our beat at the second verse." Nico put the ear bud to the redhead's ear and forced her to listen to the verse that she mentioned.

Maki listened to the song carefully, making a quick scribe before putting it to the test. Maki hesitantly pressed the piano and started to make a new rhythm. "How about that?" Maki asked the later girl.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Perhaps you should make it like this." Nico pushed her body and started giving some examples. Maki could feel that Nico's chest was pressing her shoulder. Her face was as red as tomatoes. She never felt something like this before. When Nico had finished, Maki could feel that her heart was beating so fast. She didn't even realize that Nico was calling her name.

"Maki … hey, Maki, are you listening to me?" Maki's gazes was empty. "Hey, Maki … hey, are you alright? Hey!" Nico yelled, shaking the later girl's body. After about a while, Maki's consciousness started to take over her body again. Maki gulped and stared at now worried-face Nico.

"A-are you alright, Maki-chan?" Nico asked hesitantly.

Maki could still some heat through her face. But she held it as hard as she can. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Yup. See, I can move my finger. Oh my God. What time is it now? I think I should go home for now, Nico-chan. Bye." Maki pulled her bag and left as soon as possible. She's leaving a now confused Nico, stand between her own shoes and trying to guess what happen to Maki.

"W-what was that feeling? It won't stop. I can feel my beating heart again and again." Maki looked panic. She didn't have this feeling before. She couldn't probably love Nico. Not love, this was exactly not love. That was Maki had been thinking all night. But, her composure began to crumble again as soon as she saw Nico this morning.

"Hi, Maki. Last night you left me behind without telling me anything. Are you fine? Nothing's hurt right?" Nico pressed her forehead to the later girl's forehead, checking her temperature.

"This is not a cold too. You seems fine to me. But why are your faces all red like that?" Maki could feel that she flustered even more. Nico touched her forehead. Something as delicate as her forehead was being touched by someone that was not her mother.

"T-that's because you touching my forehead, you idiot. Now I can't get married anymore!" Maki yelled, still flustered.

"Hah? You're forehead? I just want to check on your temperature. Everyone's doing that, including me. I have three siblings so this is something that familiar for me. And what about marrying and stuff like that. You can always get married whenever you want even if your forehead was touched by other." Nico stared the later girl with a confused look. She didn't know that Maki's heart was really pure. To put it to the test, Nico grazed Maki's white palm, only to makes the other girl jolted.

"W-what are you doing just now? What have you done to my hand?" Maki pulled her hand and kept looking at Nico's ruby eyes. Her body was shaking in fear. Maki's face was red. Nico could see that tears were coming from her slanted amethyst eyes. Nico had never seen Maki as close as that before. She could feel the heat of the later's breath. Nico unconsciously pulled herself closer to the later girl, before she realized that they were near enough and almost touched Maki's lips. Nico pulled her body as fast as she could. She could feel that her face was also flustered from this kind of event.

"A-are you trying to kiss me, Nico-chan?" Maki asked the girl, still with fear on her face.

"N-no. Haha, who would have kisses someone like you. I-I still love guys you know." Nico was trying to cover up her mistake. She can't let it slip. She definitely can't.

"Owh, so you won't kiss me. Perhaps I was over thinking about it. Now, let's get back to work shall we." Nico could sense Maki's disappointment at her answer. But she couldn't talk to her just yet. Not now. But, she didn't want to end it like this. So she grabbed Maki's hand and embraced it.

"We-we're still friends, right?" Nico asked the girl hesitantly.

"Yes." Maki murmured before she turned her body. _Idiot_.

After that incident, Maki changed drastically. She put her distance from Nico. Nico could sense that Maki is not as interested at the projects as she should be when they firstly knew each other. But Nico couldn't say it through. She couldn't let her feelings ruined everything she built for them. She wanted them to stay close as a friend, even if she had fallen in love with her.

Day after day, week after week, month after month, Maki's presence at the music room started to fade. Until one day Maki completely stopped coming to the music room.

"So… this is the end for both of us." Nico laughed desperately. She loved Maki very much. But her hesitant feelings made Maki's fragile heart crumbled. Nico remembered the day when Maki faced her with gloomy eyes before her eyes. She could tell that Maki is disappointed when she heard her answer. But she couldn't tell her yet.

Maki kept her gaze from the window, watched the rain as it started to drop and make the scenery blurred. She didn't know why would she run away from Nico. She knew that she loved Nico. She should have said it without hesitation when Nico said that she didn't like her. But, the feelings of rejection kept haunting her. She didn't want to lose Nico, not her. She was enjoying their days, making songs together. The vacant music room became their second house. Nico's presence made her heart became alive once more. The feeling of being loved again made Maki always thought about her.

"Why is it always difficult when you fallen in love with someone?" Maki wiped the window and stared at the music room. _It's dark. Perhaps Nico has gone home. After all, it's dinner already_.

Maki sighed. Why did she become fragile like this? Since when did she change, she didn't remember it anymore. Nico's image at the moment literally pushed herself deeper in the dark. She really had fallen for Nico. It has to be Nico, no one else. She took a heavy breath to calm her mind, gathered her composure, and dashed to the music room. She needed Nico. She had to confess now, before it was too late.

Nico hear the door open, with Maki in front of it. She turn her gaze. Their eyes meet each other. Nico couldn't hold her tears when she see Maki. She dash and hold the redhead. Maki smiled to the later girl.

"I-I'm sorry I said those things to you, Maki-chan. I'm sorry." Maki embrace the girls as she pet her head. She couldn't hold her own tears.

"Sorry for being selfish, Nico-chan. I know that we promised to finish the song together. But I vanished in the middle of it. I'm a coward. But now I'm back to tell you something important. Will you listen to me?" Maki asked the girl. Nico nodded, didn't even release her arms from Maki's waist.

"I-I'm in love with you Nico-chan. Very. W-will you be my spouse?" Maki awkwardly asked the raven-haired girl. Nico could see that the girl's face was flustered. She wiped her underclassmen's tears and put a very gentle smile between her sob.

"Can I answer it with a gesture?" Nico asked the later girl.

Maki smiled. "Do as you wish, Nico-chan. I'm all yours."

After hearing that answer, Nico pushed her body to the redhead's body and pulled her neck. She kissed the girl without releasing her arms that embrace Maki's waist. Maki return the kiss to the girl. The kiss they should have done months ago.

 **END**

* * *

 **Well, the ending is pretty good right? I'm stopping myself writing some kind of tragic ending and started to makes some good but sad ones. This story was supposed to be released on April Fool's Day last year, but I hold it up and changed the concept as soon as I get a writer block. Feel free to comment, guys. I really appreciate all comments from you.**

 **For another update. Well.. let's just say that I will not going to update anything for a while. I don't want to make some hazy promises for all my readers. I already told you the problems that I have right now. So, I deeply apologized.**


End file.
